


Personal Bodyguard

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: Family Is Just a Shorter Way to Say "Irritating" [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair and Ezio are brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner's first memory is of a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Bodyguard

Conner's first memory is of a hospital.

It starts in the waiting room with him sandwiched in a plastic seat between his mother and father. His mother's hand is soft in his hair, stroking his dark locks as she spoke to Aunt Jenny. His grandpa Edward is sitting with his legs crossed under him and a fake plastic sword in his hand, waving it at Ezio as the six year old drifts close to him and then runs away. Altair sits next to Jenny, looking exsperated with his younger brother's habits even though he's only eight himself. 

This is one of the few memories Conner has of his Uncle William, who sits next to Haytham in the memory and listens to his assurances that it will be okay. 

At some point Aunt Jenny, his mother, and his father disappear with Uncle William and  nurse and Conner is left with only his cousins and his grandfather. He remembers that they were there for a while, that eventually Ezio got bored of playing pirates with Grandpa and demanded a story and that when he gave Grandpa  _One FIsh, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_ all three boys had huddled in the chairs around him and listened. 

But the part Conner remembered the most is when his mother had ome back to retrieve them.

When she had ushered all of them towards the window that covered a wall and pointed out a tiny baby in a blue blanket that slept in one of the plastic looking containers. 

She had bent down, her face resting on Conner's shoulder and her hair tickling Altair's cheek, and murmured, "That's your cousin Desmond."

Conner remembered Ezio shoving at him and declaring that "Desmond is my favorite cousin! He's way cuter then Conner." 

And he remembered Altair huffing and answering, "No one cares Ezio." _  
_

His mother had laughed at them, squeezing Conner's shoulders tightly.

Conner remembered staring at Desmond and thinking that he would protect his baby cousin the same way Ezio and Altair always proteted him.


End file.
